A Love Story
by Piper-LeoW
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are mortal and they live with their parents who are both still alive. They are going through there love lives and work. Rated M just in case


It's in the end of September in 2002 when Victor Bennett of sixty years old woke up to his wife Patricia of fifty-eight years old wrapped in his arms. "Good morning, beautiful" said victor. Patty smiled at her husband and said "good morning, baby." They both climbed out of bed and got dressed to go downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Once downstairs Patty goes over to the stove and starts breakfast while Victor makes a pot of coffee. Once the coffee and breakfast is finished Victor and Patty grab them a plate and a cup of coffee. They both sit down to breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast with grape jam. Victor is reading the news paper while eating breakfast when his four daughters enter the kitchen.

Prudence is the oldest of thirty years old who is a professional photographer that owns her own studio called "Bennett's photography". Then there's Piper of twenty-eight years old who owns a restaurant called "Bennett's" and a night club called "P4". Next there's Phoebe of twenty-five years old, she works for the Bay Mirror as the advice collumnist "Ask Phoebe". Last is the youngest Paige who is twenty-three years old, she works at Social Bay Services as a Social worker.

"Morning dad, morning mom" said Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige together. "Morning girls" said Victor to his daughters. "Morning sweethearts" said Patty to her daughters. All four girls grab them a cup of coffee, a plate of food and sit down to breakfast with their parents. " So, what do you ladies have planned for today?" asked Victor. "I have to go into the studio today" said Prue. " I'll be at the restaurant today and tonight i'll be at the club, you should all come celine dion is playing" said Piper. " I'm going into work" said Phoebe. " So am i" said Paige.

"Well, you better be going its almost ten o'clock" said Victor. "Okay, love you" said Prue. They all get up and walk to the door. "Love you mom and dad" said Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige together. "We love you, too" said Victor and Patty together. The girls leave for work while their parents snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie.

Later on that afternoon, Prue is sitting at her desk at work. Prue walks out of her office and over to her secretary. "Hey Rose what times my next appointment?" Prue asked Rose. "Your next appointment is at one o'clock with Mrs. Harrison, Prue" said Rose to Prue. "Okay, thank you Rose, why don't you go and take an early lunch" said Prue. Rose smiled at Prue and said "Okay, thank you, i'll be back at one." "Okay" said Prue. Rose smiles at Prue and leaves for lunch.

Prue goes into her office and gets a piece of paper. She writes on the paper "Out to lunch be back at one." After she's finished writing she grabs a piece of tape, takes the paper and walks outside. She tapes the note to the door and locks the door. She then goes to her car and goes to lunch.

Prue drives to Piper's restaurant Bennett's. She walks inside and bumps into this gorgeous man. The man turns around and asked " i'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going, are you okay?" Prue smiles at him and asked " no i wasn't watching where i was going, i'm fine thank you, are you okay?" The man smiles at her and says " my names Andy, Andy Trudeau." " I'm Prue, Prue Bennett" says Prue. They both smile at each other and Andy asked Prue " can i buy you lunch." "You don't have to do that" said Prue. "But i insist" said Andy. "Okay, thank you" says Prue.

A waitress walks up to Prue and Andy and asked "table for two?" Andy says "yes, thank you." She grabs two menus and says "okay, right this way." All three of them walk over to a table with two chairs. She places the menus down in front of both of the chairs and says "your waiter will be here shortly." Prue and Andy sit down and they both say "thank you." The waiter leaves the two alone. "So Bennett's, does that mean this place is yours?" asked Andy. "Oh no, it's my sister Piper's" explained Prue just as the waitress walks up to them. She says "hi, my names Piper and ill be your server this afternoon" says Piper. "Hey, Piper this is Andy, Andy this is my sister Piper" said Prue.

"Hi, nice to meet you" says Andy to Piper. " It's nice to meet you to" says Piper. Piper smiles at them and asked "so, can i start you off with something to drink?" "Yeah, a diet coke, please thank you" Prue says and smiles at her little sister. " I'll have the same, thank you" says Andy. Piper smiles at them and says "okay, i'll be right back with your drinks." She leaves the two alone to get their drinks.

Just then you see Phoebe and Paige enter the restaurant. A waitress walks up them and asked " table for two?" "Yes, please" says Phoebe. The waitress takes them to their table. Back at Prue and Andy's table, Andy asked " so, what do you do?" " I'm a professonal photographer with my own studio called Bennett's Photography" says Prue. Andy smiles at Prue when she asked " what about you, what do you do?" " I'm an inspecter for the san francisco police department" says Andy. They both smile at each other.

Back to Phoebe and Paige's table. " Hey, Pheebs is that Prue sitting over there with that guy" asked Paige. Phoebe looks in the direction that Paige is looking and notices Prue. " Yeah it is" says Phoebe. "Lets go talk to her" says Paige. "Okay" says Phoebe. They both get up and walk towards Prue's table.

Back to Prue and Andy's table. " So, do you have any siblings" asked Prue. " Yes, I have a younger sister Caroline" says Andy. Prue smiles at Andy and says " that's cool i love being an older sister." "Yeah, i love being an older brother too" says Andy. They both smile at each other. " So, besides Piper do you have any other siblings" asked Andy. "Yeah two more, oh here they come" says Prue.

Phoebe and Paige walk up to Prue's table. " Hey, Prue who's your friend" asked Phoebe. "Andy these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. " It's nice to meet you i'm Phoebe" says Phoebe. " It's nice to meet you both" says Andy. "Nice to meet you too" says Paige. Andy smiles at them then he looks at his watch and gets a look on his face. "Oh, no my lunch break was up fifteen minutes ago" says Andy. Prue looks at her watch and notices its fifteen after one. " Oh, no so am i" says Prue.

Prue writes down her phone number and address and hands it to Andy. "Give me a call" says Prue. " I'll do that" says Andy. They smile at each other and Andy leaves. Piper walks up to Prue with her check and a box of cookies. Piper hands her the box and says "make sure Rose gets one." "Good Piper i'm late, how much" asked Prue. Just then Andy walks back up to Prue and says "sorry i forgot to pay." " Oh, it's 22.85" says Piper. Andy pulls twenty-five dollars out of his wallet and hands it to Piper and he says "keep the change." " Don't worry Rose will get one" said Prue. "Okay, thanks" said Piper. Prue pulls out five cookies and hands one to each of her sisters and Andy. She keeps one for herself and they all take a bite. "Wow, Piper these are amazing" said Andy. "Thanks it's my own recipe" says Piper. " I have to go" says Prue to her sisters. "So, do i" says Andy. Prue hugs her sisters and leaves with Andy.

Once outside, they are walking towards Prue's car when Andy said " It was nice meeting you i'll call you tonight." " I'll be at Piper club P4 tonight if you want to drop by" says Prue. "Okay, i might stop by" says Andy. "Okay" says Prue. They smile at each other an finally reach her car, Andy opens the car door for her after she unlocks it. Prue climbs in and say " thank you." "Your welcome" says Andy and shuts her door. He watches her drive off and walks toward his car.

Prue pulls up into the parking lot of her studio. She turns off the car and gets out. She walks toward the building and walks inside to see Mrs. Harrison waiting for her. Rose notices Prue and says "Prue there you are." " I'm so sorry i'm late, lost track of time, i'm sorry to have kept you waiting" said Prue to Mrs. Harrison. "Oh, it's quite alright" said Mrs. Harrison. Prue smiles at the older women. " Oh, Rose Piper said to make sure you got one of her cookies" Prue said and hands one to Rose who takes a bite of it. Prue then gives one to Mrs. Harrison. The older women takes a bite and says " this is the best cookie i've ever tasted." Prue smiles at her and says " it's my sisters own recipe."

Back at the restaurant you see Piper talking to her employees and see her two sisters leaving. Phoebe and Paige walk outside. " I wonder who that guy Prue was having lunch with was, because he was cute" said Phoebe. " I don't know, but she seemed to like him" said Paige. They both smile at each other and walk to Paige's car. They get in and drive off just as Piper walks outside. She walks over to her car, gets in and drives off.

It's later on that night, the club is full of people drinking and dancing. You see Piper at the club in a private booth with her sisters and parents. You hear a cell phone ring. Prue grabs her phone and looks at the caller i.d. and see's that its Andy. " I'll be right back" says Prue to her family. She gets up and goes into Piper's office. Once inside she shuts the door and answers the phone. "Hello" says Prue. On the other end of the phone Andy asked " Hey Prue it's Andy, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night?" "Yeah sure, what time?" asked Prue. " Lets say i'll pick you up around 9?" asked Andy. "That's perfect" says Prue. "Okay, i'll see you tomorrow" says Andy. "Okay, see you then" says Prue and she hangs up the phone.

Just as she hangs up the phone Piper walks into her office. "So, who called?" asked Piper. "Andy, were going out tomorrow night" says Prue. "Cool, he seemed like a really nice guy" says Piper. "Yeah, he does" says Prue. They walk back out of the office and back to their family.

Once they reach the booth, they sit down and Phoebe asked " so, who called?" " It was Andy" says Prue. "Ooooh" says Phoebe. "Who's Andy?" asked Victor. "He's this guy I met at Piper's restaurant this afternoon" says Prue. "So, what did he say?" asked Paige. "He wants to go out tomorrow night" said Prue. "That's nice" says Patty to her daughter with a smile on her face.

The next morning Prue wakes up and gets out of bed. She goes and gets a shower. When she's down she walks back to her room in her robe and gets dressed. Once she's dressed you see her put her make up on and shoes. Then she gets up, goes down stairs to the smell of fench toaste and fresh coffee.

She enters the kitchen to see everyone but her dad, Phoebe and Paige there, since her sisters are late sleepers. "Morning" says Piper and Patty together. "Morning mom, morning Piper" says Prue. She goes and grabs a cup of coffee and sits down.

Just then you hear the phone ring. " I'll get it" says Piper as she gets up from the table and heads out of the kitchen. "So mom, what do you have planned for today, by the way where's dad?" asked Prue. "Oh he has something planned for our anniversary, he left a note this morning" said Patty and handed Prue the note to read. Prue reads the note aloud and it says " I'll be gone all day, meet me at the club at eight o'clock, I love you, Victor" read Prue.

Just then they hear Piper scream. "WHAT!" screamed Piper. Patty and Prue get up and run out of the kitchen. They run over to Piper to see her hang the phone up. Just then you see Phoebe and Paige run down stairs. "What is it Piper honey?" asked Patty. "The manager quit, so now i have to go to the club and count all the shipment that's suppose to be there in an hour all by myself, plus two other employee's called in sick" explained Piper. Piper is now on the floor crying.

"You know what, I'll help you, since your father is gonna be busy today" said Patty. "Yeah, and i don't have to work today, so i'll help too" said Paige with a smile. "So will I, I have the day off, so i'm game" said Phoebe with a smile. "I would but i had two employees call in sick today, so i have to go, there must be a bug going around" said Prue. "It's okay thank you everyone, but mom you'll have to be out of there by six" said Piper. "Okay" says Patty with a big smile on her face.

"Well I have to go, good luck, love you" said Prue. Prue then hugs her sisters and mother and leaves. "Well, lets get some breakfast and hit the road" said Piper. "Okay" says Paige. "Thanks you guys, you really didn't have to" said Piper to her family. "Oh, but we did, were your family and we love you" said Phoebe with a smile. Piper smiles and hugs her younger sisters and her mother. They then walk into the kitchen to have breakfast.

You see the sky go from day to night. It is almost eight o'clock and Prue is finishing getting ready when the door bell rings. Prue is wearing a black strapless dress with a rip down the left side and she has a pair of high heels to match. She is buckling the shoes when Phoebe walks in and says " Your prince charming is here." "Oh, Phoebe" said Prue with a smile. They both laugh. Prue then gets up and walks down stairs with Phoebe to see Andy watching her.

She reaches the last step and goes over to Andy. "Wow Prue, you look incredibly beautiful" says Andy with a smile. "You look really good" says Prue. Andy smiles at her and asked " well, you ready to go?" "Yeah" says Prue and she hugs her sisters good bye. She grabs her purse and heads out the door with Andy.

Once outside, they walk down the sidewalk to Andy's car and over to the passenger side. He opens the door for Prue and takes her hand so she can climb in. Once she's seated in the car, Andy lets go of her hand and shuts the door for her. He then goes over to his side of the car and opens the door. He climbs in and shuts the door. They both buckle up. He starts the car, puts it in gear and drives off.

About twenty minutes later, he pulls into the parking lot of an italian restaurant called "Acquerello." " I hope you like italian" says Andy. He shuts the car off, gets out and goes over to Prue's side. He opens the door, takes her hand and helps her out.

They walk inside and a waitress walks up to them and asked "Table for two?" "Yes, thank you" says Andy. "Okay, follow me" she says and grabs two menus. She walks with them to their table. The table has two chairs on either side and has a white cloth over the table. "Okay, here you are" says the waitress. Prue and Andy sit down. The waitress hands them their menus and says " your waiter will be with you shortly." "Okay, thank you" says Andy and Prue at the same time. The waitress leaves the two alone.

Prue and Andy are looking over the menu, when the waiter walks up to them. "Hi, my names John and i'll be your server this evening" says the waiter. He smiles at them and asked "are you ready to order, or can i start you off with something to drink?" " I'll have a diet coke" said Prue. " I'll have the same" says Andy. "Okay, i'll be right back with your drinks.

About an hour later, you see Andy and Prue walking out of the restaunt. They walk over to the car on the passenger side and Andy opens the door for her. He takes her hand, helps her in and shuts the door. He then goes over to his side of the car and opens the door. He climbs in and shuts the door. They both buckle their seat belts. Andy starts the car, puts it in gear and drives off.

About ten minutes later, he pulls into a movie theatre called "The castro theatre." Andy shuts the car off, unbuckles and opens the door. He climbs out and shuts his door. He goes around to Prue's side and opens the door for her. He takes her hand and helps her out. He shuts the door and the walk towards the building.

Once they walk inside they go to see what is playing. They pick "The Tuxedo." He pays for their tickets and they walk to the concession stand and gets to cups for drinks. They fill their cups and go to number three to get a seat. Andy opens the door for Prue to go first and follows her in. They walks towards the very back up the stairs so they can see the big screen better. Once they take their seats the movie begins to play.

You see Prue and Andy at Prue's front door. " I had a wonderful evening, Andy" says Prue. "So did I Prue, I hope we can do it again soon" said Andy. "So do I" said Prue. Andy leans down towards Prue and kisses her. After they pull apart of what seems like hours, Prue says "good night, Andy." "Good night, Prue" says Andy. Prue turns around and walks inside as Andy turns around and walks to his car. They both have big smiles on their faces and you can tell that they will never forget that night.


End file.
